Echecs et Maths
by Maayou
Summary: [AU, Rated T] Tenten, élève en terminale au collège-lycée de Konoha, veut absolument remonter sa moyenne en maths afin de pouvoir avoir une chance d'être acceptée dans l'école qu'elle vise. Pour ça, elle demande l'aide de Neji, le cousin de sa meilleure amie, qui s'avère être un génie en la matière. Bien évidemment, avec leurs caractères opposés, l'affaire n'est pas gagnée !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma nouvelle histoire !

Avant de lire, il faut savoir ces choses là :

- C'est une AU. Pas de ninjas.

- L'histoire se passe dans un collège-lycée-prépa.

- Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara et Lee ont un an de plus que le reste. (bizarre, oui.)

Malgré le fait que j'ai globalement l'idée de ce que je compte faire avec cette histoire, je ne sais pas en DETAILS où elle va. J'improvise un peu à vrai dire... J'espère qu'elle va plaire ^^

* * *

**- 1 -  
Proposition**

Neji plissa ses yeux lavande.

- Tu veux que je _quoi ?  
_  
Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Bizarre comme elle avait prévu le fait que ça allait se passer beaucoup plus difficilement que ce que Hinata lui avait dit. Neji n'était pas sourd, pourtant. Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours _qu'il rende la chose plus compliquée ? C'était déjà assez difficile de lui demander un tel service, ça devait l'amuser en plus !

- Que tu m'aides à avoir la moyenne en maths, répéta-t-elle. Vu que t'es en prépa maths, ou une quelque chose comme ça. M'enfin, ce genre de truc, tu gères...

_Et que t'es parmi les meilleurs élèves du bahut, _voulut-elle rajouter, mais elle flattait déjà trop son ego en lui demandant de l'aide. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, monsieur devait se croire maître du monde, et il n'avait pas besoin d'une fan supplémentaire ! Aussi, quelle idée de rester dans un lycée publique avec un niveau pareil ? De toute façon, bien que Tenten ne trouve ça ridicule, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le complimenter pour qu'il l'aide. Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait là maintenant, c'était l'insulter, lui et son air supérieur.

Néanmoins, malgré son ton poli, Neji, l'arrogant, le monsieur-je-sais-tout en personne, leva un sourcil parfait.

- Je trouve ça peu probable. » Répondit sa voix grave.

Tenten fronça les sourcils – qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait comme connerie, celui-là ?! Parce que si en plus elle avait fait l'effort pour rien, elle pouvait aussi bien se tirer une balle.

- _Quoi ?_

« - Je veux dire, » soupira le prodige, visiblement ennuyé de se répéter, « Si tu voulais vraiment avoir la moyenne en maths, tu ferais l'effort de travailler davantage. Et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très... eh bien, sérieux. »

Tenten cligna ses yeux marron, parfaitement ahurie. Venait-il de la traiter d'_abrutie_ ?

- Eh bien, excuse-moi, mais je _travaille _suffisamment. J'ai juste besoin _d'aide_. Ce genre de truc nous arrive de temps en temps à nous pauvres humains, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme. On travaille et on travaille, et au final, on se rend compte qu'on n'a toujours pas pigé le truc. Enfin je… j'ai juste besoin... d'aide.

Sa mini tirade ne fut reçue que par un pur silence et par son regard glacial plus neutre que jamais. Tenten craqua ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle maladroitement, je peux te payer, si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.

Elle savait bien que non. De ce côté-ci, les Hyuuga n'avaient clairement pas de problème. Elle l'avait constaté la première fois qu'elle était partie dormir chez Hinata pour la première fois, en quatrième. Du haut de ses treize ans, Tenten n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi grande avant celle-là. Hinata lui avait un jour expliqué que son père était PDG d'une entreprise qui ferait bientôt son entrée en bourse. Et vu le nombre important de fois où Hiashi Hyuuga passait à la télé, personne ne pouvait douter qu'il était très fort.

Tenten crut que Neji allait rester infiniment silencieux (ça ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas étonné du tout) quand il lança :

- Si c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin tu n'as qu'à aller en étude, où des aides sont données pour les élèves de ton genre.

Il fit volte face, prêt à partir, mais Tenten le retint en se positionnant face à lui, bras et jambes écartées comme pour faire un barrage. Son regard noisette brillait de détermination.

- Attends, interrompit-elle. Non, t'as pas compris. L'étude, c'est pas assez pour moi. Il me faut quelque chose de plus personnel, et j'ai besoin de... de l'aide du...

Neji attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse, une mine neutre sur son visage aux traits bien trop parfaits pour qu'il ait l'air humain. Même _elle_ n'avait pas de cils aussi longs !

- Du meilleur, lâcha Tenten avec une mine dégoûtée. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le Hyuuga l'observa, yeux plissés.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux violets.

Malgré le fait que soutenir le regard d'un Hyuuga était difficile – trop intense -, Tenten ne lâcha pas son regard, prête à tout pour qu'il l'aide. Ce contrôle comptait coefficient cinq dans la moyenne, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le rater. Il lui fallait cette école supérieure. Et pour être admise, il lui fallait avoir une bonne moyenne en maths. Et pour avoir cette fichue moyenne, il lui fallait déjà _comprendre_ ce qu'étaient les maths. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait _besoin_ de _son_ aide, qu'il soit un enfoiré ou non.

Rien de pire que demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qu'on sur-déteste.

Finalement, après la minute la plus longue de sa vie, Neji se décida à lui répondre. Et d'une manière super exaspérante, comme d'habitude. Parce qu'il parla avec un ton rempli de dédain. Une mèche tomba sur ses yeux et il la repoussa d'un geste las.

Et, pensa Tenten en rougissant d'agacement et d'intimidation, pourquoi ce salaud était-il aussi beau ?

Soudainement, sa voix grave se fit entendre.

- C'est d'accord, lâcha-t-il. J'accepte.

Tenten laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, prête à le remercier, mais visiblement, Neji n'avait pas fini de parler :

- Mais, n'espère pas être la seule à en tirer profit. Tu vas bien devoir me rembourser un jour ou l'autre.

Et avant que Tenten ne puisse lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, le prodige s'en alla, l'ignorant totalement.

Folle de rage, Tenten fit volte-face et se dépêcha d'aller en cours.

(0o0o0o0o)

- C'est fou ce que ton cousin m'énerve, lâcha Tenten à sa meilleure amie, poing serrés. J'ai envie de le... _arghhh !_

Son comportement violent ne choqua aucune de ses amies. Elles étaient à la cantine et, comme d'habitude, au lieu de manger, Tenten révisait.

Temari, assise en face d'elle, eut un sourire railleur.

- Envie de quoi, coucher avec ? Mais ça, la terre entière le sait déjà, Tenten !

- La ferme, Mari, je ne rigole pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda doucement Hinata, qui était assise de l'autre côté de la table. Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Laisse tomber, grommela Tenten. J'ai même pas envie d'en parler.

Posant violemment son sac sur la chaise d'à côté, Tenten sortit une feuille et son livre de maths. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas compris l'exercice et tentait de le faire pendant la pause du midi. Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils :

- Il a accepté la proposition, au moins ?

Tenten tira violemment un trait sur son papier, barrant son équation :

- OUI, il a accepté. Mais j'étais à deux doigts de l'étriper aussi. Il a cette manie de... de se prendre pour le _nombril_ du monde, c'est _insupportable_… OK il est très bon élève, mais c'est normal : il ne fait rien de ses journées à part réviser !

Hinata acquiesça – elle connaissait son cousin.

- C'est déjà ça, lança Temari.

- J'en ai marre, se lamenta Tenten. Je ne pige pas cet exercice.

- S-si tu veux, je peux t'aider...

- Ce serait sympa, Hinata, mais je te jure que c'est sans espoir... je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire de l'économie, et dans cette école super huppée en plus !

- Parce que tu veux changer le monde, énonça avec ennui Temari, qui avait déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois. C'est pour ça que t'es là, Ten. C'est quel exo que tu fais ?

Elle se pencha sur sa feuille. Tenten soupira et piocha dans son assiette de pâtes pour manger.

- Celui de la page 26... Tu sais, la trigo.

- Ah ! S'exclama Hinata. T'en f-fait pas, même moi je l'ai trouvé particulièrement difficile.

- Ah. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne ramasse pas, sinon tu seras encore foutue.

- Merci, Mari. Merci de me rappeler mon moins 1 sur vingt !

- Y'a pas de quoi, ricana l'autre.

Tenten lui jeta un regard noir et, avec un soupir, balaya machinalement la salle du regard. Comme toujours à l'heure du repas, la cantine était remplie. Le brouhaha était vraiment bruyant, à croire que tout le monde parlait mais personne ne mangeait. Comme d'habitude, Sakura et Ino se donnait en spectacle devant Sasuke qui les ignorait complètement alors qu'il mangeait. Tenten n'appréciait pas ce genre de mec. Ils se prenaient vraiment pour le nombril du monde et se jugeait trop supérieur pour s'intéresser aux autres. Sasuke était d'ailleurs exactement comme Neji : c'était un génie. Les deux étaient d'ailleurs rivaux.

Tenten détourna rapidement les yeux quand Neji leva les yeux de son livre avec lenteur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense qu'elle s'intéresse à lui en plus de ça.

Non, non, elle était bien loin des sentiments puérils qu'elle avait pour lui en quatrième.

Bien loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowata : Oh, noonnn Neji n'est pas un salaud xD Tenten ne le connait pas vraiment dans cette fiction, pas encore. Etant simplement l'amie de Hinata, elle ne le connait que de loin on va dire.

Suzuka-san : Merci beaucoup. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Cookiekandy : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié DL. :)

Cocolapin : merci beaucoup !

lisou : Haha merci d'avoir commenté !

Solal : Merci ! Mais "Mari" est le diminutif de "Temari." Quant à te faire attendre, je suis désolée si c'est long mais j'y peux rien puisque je suis en pleine période d'exam et que du coup, pas le temps. Faudra supporter pendant un mois :P (dès que le bac se termine)

MeliNejiten : Coucou Melimuse ! Au début je me suis dit, "qui est-elle ?" et ensuite : "aaaahh Melimuuuse !" xD Comment va ?

Brenda : xD Brend dis-toi que je suis à cours de titres et donc je remets les même mdr. Quant aux vulgarités, laisse faire le personnage ! Et pour la suite, justement, je ne pense pas que c'est aussi bien...

Bonne lecture et merci à vos gentils mots ! Vous m'avez définitivement stressée avec vos encouragements xD

PS : Je suis très NULLE en maths. Etant en L je N'ASSUME PAS. VOILA.

* * *

**-2**-  
**Faute **

* * *

Tenten adorait courir. Depuis le jour où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était douée au sport, précisément à l'athlétisme, elle avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion et s'était inscrite au club. Elle adorait la sensation que lui procurait la course : sensation de puissance, de liberté, de maîtrise… repousser ses limites, aller le plus vite possible pour s'améliorer encore et _encore_, c'était ça ce qu'elle adorait faire.

Au début cela avait été difficile : aller en cours puis enchaîner avec le sport trois fois par semaine lui demandait un rythme fou, surtout avec les examens, et elle s'était vite perdue. Mais avec le temps elle s'y habitua. Et à présent elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans.

Le vent la fouetta de partout tellement elle courrait vite. Tenten força sur ses jambes. Dernière ligne droite. Elle passa la ligne blanche et se pencha aussitôt sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle déglutit.

Le professeur Gai, prof de sport, lança un cri enthousiaste, chronomètre en main :

- Pas mal, Tenten ! Tu t'es améliorée de deux secondes !

Tenten, essoufflée, fronça les sourcils. Elle dégagea une mèche rebelle de ses yeux et se redressa.

- …Seulement ? Je m'attendais à plus.

- Ah, Tenten, Tenten, si tu voulais t'inscrire à mon programme d'élite, tu serais, comme nous autres, aussi rapides que la lumière !

Poing levé, il lui fit un sourire enjoué, et Tenten eut un mouvement de recul.

Elle avait aperçut un jour l'entraînement acharné que l'homme faisait subir à ses élèves et tenait à ce qu'il sache que, oui, elle tenait à sa vie.

- Gai-sensei, dit-elle sur un ton désolé, je ne pense pas que j'ai le temps pour ça. J'ai juste envie de courir, sans plus.

- C'est bien dommage, soupira Gai.

Elle acquiesça et le salua.

Sac Adidas posé sur une épaule, Tenten essuya son front, fit un saut dans les vestiaires et se dépêcha de sortir du stade. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone et aperçut avec ennui qu'elle avait raté le bus.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et décida de rentrer à pieds.

En milieu de chemin, son épaule lui faisait mal à cause du poids du sac. Elle était venue directement après les cours et n'avait pas eu le temps de le vider de ses cahiers. Elle grimaça et comptait changer d'épaule, quand, miraculeusement, le poids sur son épaule disparut.

Elle leva aussitôt les yeux :

- Kiba !

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire assuré. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés sur son front avec ce qui semblait être de la sueur. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un jogging noir il semblait, lui aussi revenir du stade.

- Je t'aide, si tu veux.

Tenten le laissa faire et accepta son service avec un grand sourire. Il était évident qu'il tombait à pic.

- Je t'ai vu courir, lança-t-il sur un ton tranquille. Plutôt pas mal, pour une nana.

Tenten, féministe dans l'âme, leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Je suis sûre que je te bas sans me forcer, le défia-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Ce à quoi Kiba explosa de rire. Tenten lui frappa l'épaule et il rit de plus belle. Quel crétin !

- Au fait… Marmonna-t-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

- Mh ?

- Ca te dirait un ciné vendredi soir ? "

* * *

Tenten n'aimait pas le mardi. Elle commençait à huit heures et finissait à dix-huit, le tout avec seulement une seule heure de trou l'après midi. Bien évidemment, cette heure, tant attendue par les élèves, passait extrêmement vite, mais Tenten, allongée dans le lit de Temari, en profita pour se reposer.

C'est fou ce que c'était pratique d'avoir une amie qui habitait en face du lycée.

- Au fait Tenten. » Temari toucha sa jambe.

Tenten grommela.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai que Kiba Inuzuka est sur toi ?

Tenten se redressa d'un bond. Comment savait-elle ça ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

- 'Fait pas cette tête, ajouta la blonde. C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit.

Tenten grimaça. Bien sûr, Kankuro, étant dans la même classe que Kiba, était au courant. Il ne fallait pas compter sur le footballer pour se taire.

- Alors, tu comptes sortir avec ou pas ?

Tenten haussa les épaules.

- J'ai accepté, oui. Juste un soir.

- Surprenant, marmonna Temari sans lever les yeux de son magazine. Je pensais que qu'il n'y avait que monsieur Hyuuga qui t'intéressais.

Tenten lui lança un coussin à la tête et Temari le lui relança, morte de rire :

- D'ailleurs, c'est demain que tu le vois…

Tenten, puérile, lui tira la langue.

Cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

* * *

Tenten ouvrit son livre à la page 26 et pointa du doigt l'exercice 7.

- C'est celui-là, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton méfiant.

Ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Hinata était partie à son cours de solfège et son père était, bien évidemment absent. Tenten aurait bien sûr préféré que son amie soit présente, mais compte tenu du fait que l'emploi du temps de Neji était super rempli, aujourd'hui était le seul jour où eux d'eux étaient libres.

Assise à la table en verre du salon, Tenten observa son professeur qui, comme à son habitude, était silencieux. Neji portait un pull blanc qui, jugea-t-elle, devait probablement coûter une fortune. Elle devait avouer que ce type de couleur lui allait bien. Ses cheveux foncés semblaient plus noirs contre sa peau ivoire et son pull.

Son air réfléchit lui donnait presque l'air irréel. Tenten cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à toujours le regarder comme ça ? Il était vrai qu'il était _pas mal_ - euphémisme du siècle – mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était monsieur Je-Suis-Meilleur-Que-Toi en personne et qu'elle ne supportait pas ce trait de caractère chez les autres.

Et il ne tarda pas de le lui rappeler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la feuille et fronça de suite les sourcils :

« - Et où est le problème ? »

Sa voix, profonde et masculine, avait été utilisée sur un ton plat.

Bien sûr, pour lui, il n'y en avait aucun. Il devait même avoir du mal à concevoir le fait qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Tenten tenta de prendre sur elle-même et de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait choisi pour ça.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut faire.

- C'est pourtant écrit. Tu dois résoudre l'équation, expliqua-t-il sur un ton calme.

Calme ou pas calme, elle le prit mal.

- _Je sais_, je te signale que je sais lire. Mais je ne comprends pas comment.

- As-tu lu ton cours sur les fonctions exponentielles ?

Tenten cligna ses yeux noisette.

- Qu'est-ce que… Bien évidemment !

- Alors vas-y, dit-il en désignant sa feuille blanche. Résout-la.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec incertitude. Si c'était ainsi qu'il comptait l'aider, elle n'allait pas aller loin. Mais puisqu'il l'observait sans rien dire, elle finit par se dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Sans rien dire elle prit un crayon et commença à travailler.

De suite il l'arrêta et posa sa main sur son crayon :

- Tu as fais une faute.

Tenten rougit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa main était grande.

- Où.. où ça ?

- A toi de me le dire, » fut sa réponse lasse, et il croisa les bras tout en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

Tenten plissa les yeux sur sa feuille.

- Je ne vois pas le problème… Il faut justifier que la suite _(u²/n)_ est géométrique non ? Ben c'est ce que j'ai fais…

Elle ne fut répondue que par un silence parfait et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Soudainement, Neji se leva. Tenten le suivit des yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton paniqué.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi de travailler.

- Mais…, balbutia-t-elle, tu es censé m'aider !

- Pas avant que t'aies trouvé ta faute.

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle savait qu'il poserait problème, mais pas dès le premier jour ! Surtout qu'elle s'était promis avant de rentrer de _garder son calme_ et d'écouter _tout_ ce qu'il lui demanderait.

Elle ne lui avait pas manqué de respect, alors pourquoi le faisait-il ?

Sans compter que Tenten n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience.

Sa chaise racla contre le parquet alors qu'elle se leva et lui fit face, hors d'elle :

- Tu te fiches de moi ? » Malgré elle, sa voix parut suraiguë, à son grand dam. « Comment ça, "pas avant que j'ai trouvé ma faute ?" Tu es censé _m'aider _à le faire. Si c'est ta manière d'aider, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule !

Neji ne sembla absolument pas blessé par ses paroles. Il la toisa de son mètre quatre-vingt quatorze et leva un sourcil.

- Eh bien débrouille-toi toute seule, répondit-il sur un ton sec. Si tu n'acceptes pas mes manières tu peux t'en aller.

- Ben oui, je vais pas me gêner !

Neji sembla s'énerver.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de trouver tes propres fautes, tu n'évolueras jamais. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des gamines de ton genre.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais sans réfléchir, elle attrapa un coussin qui était jadis posé sur le fauteuil et le lui lança en plein dans le crâne. Le coussin toucha ses cheveux avec précision et rebondit sur le sol. Tenten esquissa un sourire satisfait.

Il se retourna, plus surpris qu'énervé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Eh ben je vais te la trouver, ta faute pourrie !

Tenten lui lança un regard rageur et alla se rasseoir devant sa feuille.

Elle dut se rappeler de garder son calme et dut, même dans sa tête, limiter les insultes.

Quel… quel _crétin, _ce satané prodige _arrogant_ avait osé la traiter de gamine ! Il n'avait qu'un an de plus, rien d'autre, et le voilà monter sur ses grands chevaux !

Elle ouvrit son livre d'un coup sec et relu sa leçon une douzaine de fois. Elle suivit ensuite la consigne à la lettre et se concentra sur sa feuille.

Quinze minutes plus tard elle trouva sa faute. Un sentiment de fierté réchauffa son cœur et, soudainement contente, un sourire enfantin courba ses lèvres. Elle hurla :

- Neji ! J'ai trouvé !

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il se pencha sur sa feuille sans rien dire. Tenten l'observa en silence et attendit impatiemment qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Mh, acquiesça-t-il. Et la suite ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils, frustrée.

- Là, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Suis ta leçon.

- Je ne comprends rien.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel, arracha son crayon des doigts et commença à écrire.

- _Observe_ ce que je fais, intima-t-il avec un grognement. Tu sais que quelque soient les réels _x_ et _y_ on a : _xy_ × _q__y_ = _q__x_+_y_. Donc, expliqua-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, c'est logique que les fonctions exponentielles transforment un produit en somme et les quotients en différence, tu me suis ? La dérivée d'une fonction exponentielle est strictement supérieure à 0, donc la fonction qui, à tout réel _x_ associe _q__x_ est strictement croissante sur l'ensemble des réels.

En dix secondes il avait terminé. Tenten l'observa avec fascination.

- Quoi ? Lança-t-il après un long silence.

- Non... non rien.

- Alors fais l'exercice suivant.

_Bon courage ma vieille_, se dit Tenten en prenant son crayon.


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 - 

Neji sortait tout juste de son cours de Karaté. Il était 22 heures trente, on était vendredi soir et comme d'habitude, à peine eut-il allumé son Samsung Galaxy S4 que ce dernier se mit à vibrer pendant au moins une minute.

Il observa ses messages en silence. Un venait de Sasuke, où ce dernier lui demandait s'il était Ok pour la soirée de Karin samedi soir (réponse « on verra »), un autre de Lee, qui lui disait pour la énième fois à quel point la _jolie Sakura-san !_ était éblouissante (auquel il ne répondit pas), au autre de Hinata, qui, même à l'écriture, avait l'air prononcé timidement « Père te demande de rentrer tout de suite après le Karaté. » et à part ça, il avait deux notifications.

Neji répondit par l'affirmative au dernier message et, sac sur son épaule, il enfila ses écouteurs et bientôt un morceau de Ludovico Einaudi résonna dans ses oreilles. C'était toujours ce qui le calmait : écouter du piano. Il n'avait pas à penser à sa vie sans intérêt où il était obligé de vivre avec son oncle parce que ses parents à lui étaient morts d'un accident de voiture. Sans compter du fait qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié son oncle : ce dernier ne se souciait que de sa fortune, et chaque jour il rappelait à Neji que s'il avait un toit et mangeait à sa faim, c'était grâce à lui.

Hiashi Hyuuga n'avait rien avoir avec son défunt père, Hizashi Hyuuga. Tout deux étant jumeaux, ils n'avaient que leur apparence en commun, sinon rien. Hiashi était calculateur, autoritaire et cherchait toujours à s'enrichir alors que Hizashi préférait apprécier les choses simples de la vie. Ses parents n'étaient pas très riches mais au moins, du peu qu'il se souvienne, Neji savait que la vie était meilleure à l'époque.

Pas comme maintenant, où il visait la perfection afin de pouvoir s'en aller de chez son oncle et de n'avoir plus rien à lui devoir.

Juste comme les notes de _Divenire_ se terminèrent, Neji entendit alors un rire féminin résonner de l'autre côté de la rue.

Quelque chose l'obligea à tourner la tête. Habituellement il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, mais la voix semblait étrangement familière.

Il compris avant même de bouger.

C'était Tenten.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il aperçut la brune en compagnie de quelqu'un qui lui semblait familier aussi. Elle marchait à ses côtés et riait aux éclats.

Neji fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune homme avec attention et compris : c'était le petit frère de Hana Inuzuka, son professeur de SVT. Du peu qu'il savait de lui, il n'était pas très sérieux et draguait tout ce qui bougeait. Il ne savait pas que Tenten était intéressée par lui.

Neji secoua la tête.

Il avait pratiquement vu Tenten grandir, souvent elle venait dormir à la maison un soir ou pendant les vacances. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que Hinata faisait avec quelqu'un comme elle : elle était puérile, impulsive, intrépide, bruyante et disait trop ce qu'elle pensait.

Pour être franc, elle l'avait toujours intrigué. Alors que tout le monde le respectait et le craignait, Tenten venait lui dire sans mettre de gants sa manière de penser.

Il savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et, pour être franc, le sentiment était partagé. Il la trouvait franchement agaçante.

Alors quelle fut sa surprise quand elle lui demanda de l'aider avec ses maths… Oui, elle était culottée, mais, s'était-il dit, pourquoi pas.

Cela changerait son quotidien. Et à peine le premier cours commencé, elle tapa une crise digne d'une gamine de 13 ans et lui montra bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord en lui jetant un _coussin_ à la tête. C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre il lui aurait fait regretter son geste mais, à la place, il fut surpris et presque amusé.

Il était curieux de voir comment se passerait les prochains cours.

* * *

Kiba lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de, peu à peu, l'observer sans rien dire. De toute la soirée (cinéma, pizza et enfin promenade) il n'avait pas arrêté de la toucher, mais brièvement. Main dans ses cheveux (Tenten les avaient lâchés), main sur la joue, sur ses épaules, sa taille… mais toujours pas de baiser.

Tenten le trouvait sympa et amusant. Kiba avait toujours été quelqu'un de simple alors, s'était-elle dit, au lieu de se morfondre sur sa vie sentimentale déserte, elle n'avait qu'à sortir avec lui, pourquoi pas ?

Elle avait beaucoup de facilité à parler aux garçons mais dès que ceux-ci se rapprochaient trop près d'elle, elle s'éloignait. Son côté un peu garçon manqué ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant cette année où elle en avait marre de ne pas avoir de copain comme d'autres. Depuis Shino, son petit ami de troisième, elle n'était sortie avec personne. Alors trois ans sans personne, ça va deux minutes.

Alors quand Kiba l'invita, elle accepta de suite. Il était mignon et cool, que demander de plus ?

- T'es vraiment mignonne avec cette coiffure, murmura-t-il en l'observant profondément.

Tenten resta silencieuse et se contenta de l'observer. Il lui rendit son regard et, enfin, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Tenten fut surprise de constater qu'elle apprécia plus que prévu le baiser du jeune footballer.

* * *

- Donc, dans cet exercice, on a soit f une fonction solution de (E) et on pose g(x) = f(x) f(-x). Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait l'autre jour avec la dérivée, j'espère ?

Tenten écarquilla ses yeux et déglutit.

- Euh… oui. A peu près.

- _A peu près ?_

Tenten leva les yeux sur le Hyuuga, l'expression interrogative.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-elle un peu brusquement.

- Tu n'as pas révisé. » dit-il simplement.

Tenten ne nia pas. A quoi bon mentir, il avait sûrement un radar à mensonge dans sa tête.

Il soupira :

- Tu n'iras pas loin si tu ne connais pas tes fonctions par cœur.

Tenten se retint de rougir de honte. Elle avait simplement oublié de relire son cours de maths. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, sachant qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Soudainement, son téléphone vibra.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-elle en le prenant.

C'était un message de Kiba. Elle gloussa en le lisant et se dépêcha de répondre.

Neji lui jeta un regard noir alors elle arrêta net de rire.

- Désolée, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle tentait vainement de résoudre l'équation quand son téléphone vibra pour la quatrième fois. Elle s'apprêtait à le mettre en silencieux quand Neji prit brusquement l'objet à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il lui jeta un regard impénétrable.

- Contente-toi de travailler.

- Rends-moi mon téléphone.

Neji ne répondit pas et dissimula l'objet dans sa poche. D'un mouvement de menton, il lui fit signe de poursuivre :

- Vas-y.

Tenten le dévisagea, incrédule.

- Je veux mon téléphone.

- Tenten. Tu n'arriveras jamais à travailler si tu regardes ton téléphone toutes les cinq secondes pour lire je ne sais quoi, alors arrête de faire la gamine et travaille.

- Je voulais simplement le mettre en silencieux !

Neji sortit son Blackberry de sa poche et le mit en silencieux. Après ça, il le rangea une fois encore dans la poche de son jean noir.

- Travaille et je te le rendrai.

Tenten lui lança un regard noir et resta silencieuse. Elle considéra un instant prendre son téléphone de sa poche, mais ce serait s'approcher trop près de lui et elle n'osa pas.

Au final elle l'écouta.

Le salaud !

Environ une heure plus tard, Tenten commençait enfin à comprendre sa leçon. Il était vrai que les cours de Neji étaient efficaces, mais il avait des façons beaucoup trop chiantes à son gout. Sérieux, lui confisquer son tel pour qu'elle travaille ? Elle n'avait plus douze ans, merci bien !

Elle ferma son livre avec un geste brusque et l'observa sans rien dire. Il leva un sourcil, comme s'il lui donnait la permission de parler.

- Rends-moi mon téléphone.

Tenten avait parlé fermement, main tendue.

- Pourquoi tu le désires à ce point ? Si pressée que ça de lire les messages d'un type pareil ?

Tenten écarquilla ses yeux. Il parlait comme s'il savait à qui elle textotait.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Hinata a besoin de moi, prétexta-t-elle. Allez, donne !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut une expression ennuyée. Ses yeux pâles et clairs qu'elle trouvait si beaux l'observèrent avec arrogance.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Hinata.

- Et comment ?

- Si c'était elle, premièrement, tu ne serais pas toute rouge et de deux, tu n'aurais pas gloussé comme une gamine de douze ans le ferait en lisant un message de son premier amour. En plus de ça je t'ai croisée hier en compagnie du petit frère de ma prof de SVT.

Tenten rougit. L'enfoiré !

- Où-où ça ?

- Peu importe.

Neji lui passa son téléphone :

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce type.

- Pourquoi ça ? Lança Tenten avec défi.

Neji ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était son problème. A la place, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et se leva pour aller fumer dans le jardin.

Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Tenten le poursuivit :

- Hé ! Je te parle. Pourquoi tu me demandes de faire attention à Kiba ?

Neji l'observa sans rien dire. Elle savait donc vraiment pas à qui elle avait à faire.

- Je dis simplement que tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance, c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules :

- Tu ferais mieux de le lui demander toi-même.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, observa son téléphone et se mordit la lèvre. Elle commençait à douter. Un pli inquiet barrait son front.

Puis :

- Depuis quand tu fumes ?

Sa question le prit au dépourvu.

- Pardon ?

- Depuis quand tu fumes, répéta-t-elle. A quoi ça te sert de faire du karaté si derrière tu t'exploses les poumons dans de la nicotine ?

- Ca me détend, fut sa réponse, lasse.

- Il y a d'autres façons de se détendre.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis sérieuse, insista-t-elle. Pas la peine de bousiller sa santé pour se sentir mieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, gamine ?

Tenten lui jeta un regard menaçant qui n'avait rien de menaçant.

- Moi, dit-elle, je cours. Je fais de l'endurance et de la course. Et ça me détend. A toi de trouver ton truc. »

Et avec ça, elle fit volte-face, prête à partir, mais Neji la retint par l'épaule. Il la retourna de force et elle l'observa, surprise.

- Fumer m'empêche de me rappeler ma vie pourrie, marmonna-t-il avec sérieux. Chose que toi, tu ne peux pas piger.

Et une fois ces mots dit, il la laissa s'en aller.

-O-

Tenten eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son bus. Elle observa son téléphone, essoufflée.

« Hâte de te revoir » disait le message de Kiba.

Devrait-elle croire Neji et douter de son petit-ami ?

Non, pensa-t-elle. Il racontait n'importe quoi. 

* * *

Pfiou terminé.

Chapitre qui montre un peu plus le Neji de cette histoire. Oui, il fume ! ^^ Sexy, non ? Petit message à Brenda qui comprendra qu'il a des airs de Redskins dans ces moments-là :P

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs et reviewers profondément et m'excuse pour l'attente - j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Et je rappelle à Kowata que Neji est plus âgé que Tenten dans cette histoire, parce que je l'ai décidé (avantages de l'auteur !)

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniaux !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, écrit alors que je devrais être en train de réviser mes cartes de géo :D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**-4-**  
**Confiance**

* * *

Samedi soir.

Tenten avait reçu la permission de dormir chez Temari ce soir, et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas prévu le fait que sa mère accepte. Sa mère savait pourtant parfaitement qu'elle aurait un contrôle de connaissance le lundi suivant, alors pourquoi dire oui ? Probablement devait-elle penser qu'avec l'entraînement de Neji, Tenten pouvait souffler un peu. Et assise devant un film de Leonardo Di Caprio, Tenten essayait vraiment de ne pas penser à ses soucis.

Elle n'était pas tranquille depuis ce que lui avait dit Neji l'autre soir.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et mordilla son cookie, pensive. Elle savait que Kiba avait une mauvaise réputation, mais avec elle, il s'était toujours bien comporté, alors…

- Tenten, ça ne va pas ?

Hinata l'observait avec une mine inquiète. Tenten leva les yeux sur la fille et secoua la tête avant de sourire :

- Oh, si si, t'inquiète, ça va.

- On sait que tu mens, lança Temari en la fixant.

La blonde serra son coussin contre sa poitrine et désigna Tenten d'un mouvement de menton encourageant :

- Allez, raconte-nous.

Tenten grimaça. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien leur cacher. Surtout à Hinata. Elle et ses yeux pénétrants, les même que Neji…

Ca devait être de famille.

Au final, elle soupira :

- C'est vraiment rien…

- Bah raconte alors ! » Temari appuya sur la télécommande et mit le film en pause.

- Bon ! C'est juste que… Neji… m'a dit de faire attention à Kiba parce qu'il a tendance à ne pas être sérieux avec les filles, voilà.

Temari cligna des yeux.

- Et comment Neji sait que tu sors avec Kiba ? Tu lui racontes ta vie, maintenant ?

- Pas du tout ! S'énerva Tenten. Il nous as vus. Bref ! On s'en fiche. Ce que je dis c'est que ce qu'il m'a dit me prend la tête.

- De quoi, que Kiba est en chien ?

- Temari ! S'écria Hinata, choquée.

- Ben c'est à peu près ça. Tout le monde sait qu'il aime les filles, et surtout Ino.

- Ino ? Répéta Tenten. Quel rapport avec elle ?

- Oh tu sais bien. Ils font que de se disputer. C'est son ex. Tout le monde sait qu'il a un faible pour elle.

Tenten resta figée puis ne dit rien. Elle vit Hinata lancer un regard qui se voulait menaçant à Temari, mais elle n'écoutait plus. Si Kiba aimait Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec elle ?

Hinata intervint :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tenten. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien.

- Ouais, renchérit Temari. Surtout qu'il ne reste jamais autant de temps avec la même fille. Bientôt une semaine waouh !

Tenten lui lança un regard noir. Tout ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

-O-

La soirée de Karin était nulle. Du moins, c'était son avis mais, assis sur un canapé en train de boire du Martini, Neji se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté.

Sasuke avait disparu en compagnie d'une autre fille, et Lee tentait tant bien que mal de danser sur de l'éléctro. Quant à Shikamaru, il était assit à ses côté, clope en main.

- Ca me soule, lâcha ce dernier.

- Hn, approuva Neji.

- Temari n'a pas voulu venir parce qu'elle voulait rester entre fille.

Neji ne répondit pas. Il savait que son pote, Shikamaru, ne trouvait rien d'intéressant sans la compagnie de sa copine, la jeune Temari.

- Je me demande ce que les meufs doivent se raconter pendant ces soirées, soupira-t-il.

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Des futilités.

- 'Doivent parler de nous.

- De ?

- Bah _oui_. Temari se plaindre de moi, et Tenten de toi. Hinata du petit blond.

Neji, qui n'appréciait pas entendre ce qu'aimait sa cousine, but une gorgée de son alcool avant de dire :

- Pourquoi Tenten parlerait-elle de moi ?

- Lourd, fais un effort, vieux. Parce qu'elle te kiffe, bien sûr.

- Mouais.

Neji savait que c'était plus d'actualité.

- Elle est jolie, lança soudainement Gaara sur un ton monocorde.

Assis à leur gauche, le roux semblait bien trop défoncé. Ses yeux habituellement verts avaient la même couleur que sa chevelure.

- Ouais, acquiesça Shikamaru. Très mignonne.

Et Neji devait avoir beaucoup bu aussi, parce qu'il dit :

« - Pas trop mal, en effet. »

-O-

Le lundi même, Tenten n'était pas tranquille. Non seulement elle avait ce fichu contrôle, mais en plus de ça, elle constata que les paroles de Hinata étaient vraies : Kiba était accro à Ino. A la pause de la matinée, elle les observa. Il passait sa vie à la taquiner, à toucher ses cheveux… comment avait-elle pu rater ça ?

Surtout qu'Ino était l'exemple même de la féminité. Grande, fine, blonde et jolie.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre. Aucune chance pour elle de lui montrer à qui il appartenait.

-O-

Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise quand Kiba lui proposa d'aller manger avec lui dans un bistrot pas loin du lycée, le Cabane Café. Elle hésita premièrement, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude le midi de réviser ses cours de maths, et sachant qu'elle avait contrôle _juste_ après, elle n'était pas tranquille. Néanmoins, Kiba insista, alors elle accepta au final.

Et puis elle en profiterait pour lui poser quelques questions.

Assis face à face, Kiba lui racontait un de ses fabuleux buts quand, Tenten, n'y tenant plus, lui lança :

« - Tu kiffes Ino ? »

Elle avait toujours été directe, alors elle n'allait pas se retenir maintenant. Kiba faillit s'étouffer sur ses pâtes et dû boire de l'eau pour à nouveau pouvoir s'exprimer. Tenten plissa ses yeux noisette : tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Quoi ? Peina-t-il à demander, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que elle et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre, lança-t-elle entre dents serrées. Tu la kiffes, ou pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non, répondit-il. C'est une pote, c'est tout.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Il toucha sa main, et elle se retint de ne pas la retirer. Toute cette histoire sentait le mensonge à plein nez.

- Tenten, je te jure que c'est toi, qui me plaît beaucoup. Elle c'est juste une amie.

- Eh ben on dirait pas, marmonna Tenten en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Tu dois me croire.

Il caressa sa main.

- Tenten. Je suis bien avec toi, t'es super cool et mignonne.

Finalement, elle le regarda et il lui offrit un sourire maladroit, et comme une idiote, elle accepta ses explications.

-O-

Le contrôle fut un désastre. Tenten ne comprit rien aux équations et se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas comme quand elle avait Neji à côté, où tout semblait moins compliqué et plus clair.

Au final elle rentra sans parler à personne, et s'effondra dans son lit, presque au bord des larmes.

Elle ne comprenait pas où était le problème avec elle. Elle avait appris par cœur toute sa leçon, bossé et bossé comme une malade, et pourtant, ça n'avait pas marché. Si même Neji ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était clair, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se prendre en main. Elle enfila avec vitesse son jogging et un sweater à capuche et, basket en place, elle lança avant de sortir :

- A plus Maman, je vais courir un peu !

Tenten sut que sa mère comprit qu'il y avait un problème mais elle était déjà loin de la maison.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au stade, où le professeur de sport, Gai, entrainait ses élèves.

Tenten faillit trébucher quand elle vit que Neji était parmi eux. Tee-shirt loose avec un short noir, il écoutait patiemment ce que disait le prof. Tenten sentit son cœur battre plus vite en l'observant. Sa beauté digne d'un dieu grecque la troublait toujours autant.

Quand avait-il adhéré l'équipe du lycée ?

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Gai la remarqua :

- Tenten ! Tu es venu observer le fruit de notre super équipe ? Ou tu viens enfin nous rejoindre ?

Neji l'observa avec ce qui ressemblait être de la surprise. Tenten secoua la tête :

- Non, je viens simplement courir un peu.

Gai acquiesça, déçu (encore) mais, soudainement, son visage s'illumina :

- Ca te dirait de faire la course avec un de mes élèves ? Ca te ferait un bon entraînement, tu ne crois pas ?

Avant que Tenten ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la réplique même de Gai (coupe au bol, gros sourcils) s'interposa :

- Moi, gai-sensei, j'adorerai me battre contre cette jeune fleur !

Tenten fronça les sourcils – comment avait-il osé l'appeler ?

- Non Lee, contredit Gai. Ca ne servirait à rien. Je pense plutôt à… Neji, qui est nouveau chez nous.

Le dénommé Lee se renfrogna.

Tenten sentit son cœur bondir. Courir contre Neji ? _Ca risque d'être intéressant_. Sauf que, bien sûr, il n'était pas d'accord :

- Non. » Fut sa réponse, catégorique. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Tenten s'énerva de suite :

- Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Je suis sûre que je te bats sans problème !

Neji l'observa sans rien dire mais au final, il accepta. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Enfin elle pourrait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable !

-O-

Au final, ce fut Neji qui l'emporta, mais il dut avouer qu'il l'avait sous estimée. La gamine avait vraiment de la vitesse, si bien qu'il avait dû forcer sur ses jambes pour gagner.

Il l'observa reprendre son souffle. Avec son pull et son pantalon trop grand, elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Sans compter que ses joues écarlates lui donnaient un côté enfantin.

- D-depuis quand t'es dans l'équipe ? Lança-t-elle avec admiration.

Il détournât le regard.

- Aujourd'hui.

Tenten acquiesça mais resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, ce qui était assez rare avec elle.

- Et toi, lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens me défouler.

Il resta silencieux. Si bien que Tenten dit précipitamment :

- J'ai raté mon contrôle.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Avec le temps, plaisanta-t-elle amèrement, je commence à connaître les symptômes.

Neji haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas surpris. Elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, et bien sûr, ça se ressentait dans ses notes. Ce n'était pas que les maths, qui clochaient. Tout était dans sa tête.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? On va travailler jusqu'à que t'y arrive, c'est tout.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche, ébahie, et au final, elle acquiesça et son visage s'illumina en un sourire réjouit.

« - Merci. »

Et alors, Neji dut avouer qu'elle était, en effet, _très_ mignonne. 

* * *

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, mais particulièrement Brenda, Kowata, MeliNejiten, Youtou, Lisou et BlackGhost :D

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry_ pour le retard.

J'ai été super occupée avec ce foutu bac et ces foutues révisions ! Et demain, c'est mon oral d'espagnol - souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! ^^

Du coup, j'ai pris le temps de terminer ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**-5-**  
**Merci Beaucoup**

* * *

Tenten leva les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du cours.

Mercredi matin. Matinée super ennuyante avec deux heures de sciences économiques et sociales d'affilé pour terminer avec une heure de maths. Elle avait beau finir dans dix minutes, elle redoutait cette journée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle pouvait sentir les copies corrigées des contrôles sous le classeur bleu marine du prof.

Et Tenten n'était pas sereine. Habituellement, recevoir une mauvaise note lui baissait le moral, mais elle s'était habituée. Pourtant là, le stress était plus grand parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir trop raté… et elle avait peur d'être trop déçue.

Et puis ils avaient tellement travaillé avec Neji. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. C'était déjà incroyable qu'il reste avec elle malgré son 8 sur vingt aux fonctions exponentielles, alors elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

En plus, son professeur de maths, Mr Kabuto, avait une manie super lourde de distribuer les copies _deux minutes_ avant la sonnerie. Ce prof la dégoûtait. Avec ses lunettes rondes et son air pervers… ugh.

Finalement, Naruto leva la main, ce qui était, au passage, un exploit, parce qu'il était pire que Tenten en maths.

- Monsieur !

Le prof leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé.

- Qui ose me déranger pendant mon cours ? Tiens, quelle surprise, Naruto Uzumaki.

- On peut avoir les copies, ou pas ? Ca va sonner.

Kabuto eut une expression dégoûtée.

- Si pressé que ça de découvrir votre mauvaise note, Uzumaki ? D'ailleurs, vous tous. Vraiment, les S de l'année dernière me manquent. La meilleure note est seulement 15. Ca ne vole pas haut, tout ça !

Tenten fronça les sourcils et Temari, assise à ses côtés, se pencha sur elle pour marmonner :

- Quel enfoiré celui-là.

- Jte jure, répondit machinalement la brune en l'observant passer dans les rangs pour rendre les copies.

Quel stress !

Bien évidemment, ce fut Hinata qui eut la meilleure note. Naruto eut seulement 5, mais le blond se contenta d'exploser de rire en voyant sa copie – l'imbécile. Kabuto semblait prendre vraiment tout son temps pour rendre les contrôles (critiquant au passage les notes) et, enfin, il arriva à leur rangée.

- Mademoiselle Sabaku, c'est pitoyable, comme toujours. Cette fois, vous avez fait fort !

Il donna sa feuille à Temari qui, voyait son 7, haussa les épaules.

- Au moins c'est proche de la moyenne, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

- Quant à vous, mademoiselle Itô…

Tenten déglutit.

_Au moins 9. Faîtes que j'ai au moins 9. Faîtes que j'ai au moins 9_, répétait son esprit frénétiquement. _Au moins 9, au moins 9…_

- C'est moins pire que d'habitude. »

Et il déposa sur la table sa feuille.

12/20.

* * *

- Neji ! Neji !

Neji, casque sur les oreilles, relisait son cours sur les Espaces préhilbertie quand Shikamaru, qui marchait à ses côtés dans les couloirs, tapota son épaule.

Le prodige retira son casque Beats et fit signe à son pote de parler.

- On t'appelle, marmonna ce dernier, mains dans les poches. Derrière.

Neji, qui n'avait pas compris, fronça les sourcils, juste avant que _quelque chose_ le prit par surprise et s'écrasa dans son dos.

- Neji ! Devine quoi !

Neji comprit ensuite que ce _quelque chose_ était en fait Tenten, et il se retourna, l'expression curieuse. Elle avait les joues rouges et semblait essoufflée, et une mèche de ses cheveux bruns trainait devant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête pour la dégager et, avec un sourire lumineux, elle leva quelque chose devant ses yeux.

Sa copie.

- J'ai eu 12 ! Tu te rends compte ? 12 ! J'ai jamais eut autant !

Neji l'observa en silence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais Tenten avait bien grandit. Il la trouva étonnamment jolie ce jour-à. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Parce qu'il ne répondit pas, elle perdit son sourire, une mine inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien, » répondit-il. Puis : « C'est pas trop mal. »

Et là, la brune le surprit – comme d'habitude - ; elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue.

Elle recula de suite, écarlate.

- Merci beaucoup ! » Et déjà, comme une tornade, elle avait disparut.

Neji, qui n'avait pas bougé, leva un sourcil, observant toujours là où elle était y a seulement dix secondes. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

- Wow, marmonna Sasuke, qui avait tout vu. Elle a du cran. N'importe qui aurait flippé.

- Hm, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses feuilles.

Mais, à vrai dire, il était beaucoup trop choqué pour se concentrer.

* * *

Vendredi soir.

La semaine avait été longue mais était enfin terminée. Enfin le week end, pensa Tenten en s'étirant les bras.

Assise devant la télé au salon, elle ne faisait rien de spécial quand son téléphone vibra. Elle se précipita pour répondre : c'était Hinata.

- Hinata ! Salut.

- Coucou, Tenten. Je voulais savoir si… ça te dirait de venir dormir ici ce soir ? Mon père est en voyage d'affaire et on a la maison pour nous tous seuls.

- Bien sûr ! S'écria la brune. Mais, il faut que je demande à ma mère d'abord. Attends.

Tenten descendit du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où sa mère terminait de cuisiner.

- Maman ?

Tout le monde disait que Tenten était la réplique exacte de sa mère, à part que cette dernière avait les cheveux noirs et non pas chocolat. Avec à peine 47 ans, sa mère était radieuse.

- Mh ?

- Je peux dormir chez Hinata ce week-end ? Steuuplaiit !

Madame Itô fit la moue.

- Maman, j'ai trop travaillé cette semaine, je veux me reposer, alleeeez…

- Bon. Vas-y.

- Yeah !

Tenten plaqua son BlackBerry contre son oreille :

- Je peux venir !

- Cool !

* * *

Tenten arriva chez Hinata à exactement vingt heures. Temari était déjà là, au téléphone. Et vu la grimace que la blonde faisait, elle ne passait pas un bon moment.

- ...Mais je te dis que j'peux pas, c'est simple comme phrase non ? T'es con pour un génie !

Tenten fronça les sourcils et observa Hinata, qui haussa les épaules avec l'air de ne rien comprendre.

- Il se passe quoi ? Chuchota la brune en déposant ses affaires.

- Je ne sais pas… je pense qu'elle et Shikamaru se disputent parce qu'il ne la voit pas assez.

- Ah.

Tenten observa sa meilleure amie s'engueuler avec son mec et décida de ne pas s'en mêler. D'un côté, elle comprenait Shika. Temari trainait beaucoup avec elles.

- T-tu as mangé ? S'enquit Hinata. Il y a du gratin au four.

Tenten secoua la tête et alla à la cuisine se servir, suivie de Hinata. Dix minutes plus tard, Temari les rejoignit.

La blonde avait l'air dévasté.

- Les filles, je peux pas rester.

- Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il trouve qu'on passe pas assez de temps ensemble. Mais en même temps, il n'est jamais libre parce qu'il révise, et moi, eh ben, j'en profite. Et ce soir, parce qu'il est libre, il me reproche de ne jamais être là ! Quel relou !

Hinata acquiesça.

- Je comprends. Mais faut que tu y ailles, sinon ça risque de s'aggraver.

Ah, Hinata. Toujours trop gentille et compréhensive.

- Hm, acquiesça Temari. Éclatez-vous bien. Bisou !

Tenten la regarda partir sans rien dire. En parlant de petit ami, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu Kiba cette semaine. Ca allait mieux entre eux d'eux, mais parfois, Tenten avait plus l'impression d'être avec un pote, ce qui était très… mauvais signe.

Elle soupira.

Kiba était franchement cool, et il c'était calmé avec les filles, mais sérieux, elle ne ressentait pas de… d'étincelles.

Pas comme quand elle avait embrassé Neji.

Tenten rougit violemment.

_Sur la joue_, se rappela-t-elle. C'était seulement sur la joue.

Mais même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Elle avait été super contente, et fière et… elle avait voulu le partager. Mais pourquoi de cette façon là ?

_Bon sang_, pensa-t-elle en posant son poing sur sa joue.

Et son cœur qui battait si fort… argh, tellement lourd !

- Tenten ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oh, bah ouais, super ! Ce gratin est archi bon.

- Tu trouves aussi n'est-ce pas ? C'est Maria qui l'a préparé. Je l'ai aidée mais j'ai pas servit à grand-chose…

Maria était une de leur domestique. Eh oui. Les Hyuuga avaient des domestiques. Trop de richesse.

- N'importe quoi, contredit Tenten en tapotant son épaule, t'es une super cuisinière ! Je paris que Naruto va kiffer ça.

Hinata rougit et Tenten se mit à rire. C'était tellement facile d'intimider son amie !

« - Tu veux regarder un film ? Le dernier XMEN est sorti, et on l'a en avant première ! »

Bien évidemment, la réponse fut oui.

* * *

Sauf que.

Neji était déjà dans le salon. Il regardait un documentaire. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu et d'un short, il regardait la télé avec intérêt, bras croisés.

Tenten rougit quand il croisa son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Fut sa question, sèche.

- Euh… commença Hinata en baissant les yeux. On… on veut regarder XMEN, ça t-te dirait de nous laisser la place ? S'il te plaît.

A sa grande surprise, Neji haussa les épaules :

- Vivez votre vie.

Bien sûr, Hinata s'assit à l'opposé de son cousin, si bien que Tenten n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir entre eux d'eux.

Son épaule frôla celle du jeune homme. Elle retint sa respiration. C'était horrible.

Et lorsque le film débuta, elle ne put se concentrer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine – elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre tellement il était bruyant.

C'était que... elle l'avait embrassé (OUI, se rappela-t-elle, SEULEMENT SUR LA JOUE, MAIS MEME !) et il ne l'avait pas repoussée, il n'avait rien dit, et oh bon sang, il sentait _si bon_...

Bras croisés, il regardait la télé sans expression notable. Plus beau que jamais. Avec l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Tenten essaya de se concentrer sur le film.

A environ une heure et demi du film, Hinata se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Tu restes, Tenten ?

C'était une chance que lui offrait le ciel mais Tenten fut incapable de la saisir. A la place elle acquiesça, et resta assise. Pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre (même pas à elle-même), elle avait envie de rester avec lui.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait. Même si elle était crevée.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur place.

* * *

Sa tête glissa sur son épaule.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pénible, à toujours le déranger… même en dormant.

Il la repoussa, gentiment. Il préférait avoir son espace personnel intact.

Sauf que sa tête glissa encore sur lui et il grogna quand son odeur enivra ses sens.

Jasmin.

Bon sang.

- Tenten.

Pas de réponse.

- _Tenten_.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible (comment était-ce possible de s'endormir à ce point-là aussi rapidement ?) mais ne bougea pas.

Au final, il poussa un long soupir et la laissa l'utiliser comme coussin.

Il n'y avait que lui pour se fourrer dans des situations pareilles.

* * *

Caramelise : Hello ! Où étais-tu passée ? Comment tu vas ? Je suis contente de te revoir ! ^^

Kowata : Lol, je sais. Mais Tenten est une fille. Elle veut un mec. Kiba est plutôt mignon et lui dit ce qu'elle veut entendre. Du coup, bah, voilà.

Maxine3482 : J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue ! J'adore Neji et Tenten aussi (naturellement) mdr

Youtou : Haha tu m'as tuée ! xD Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais t'inquiète, y'aura bien une giffle un jour... :P

Blackghost : Merci beaucouuuup ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Sinon, oui, oui, elle va cramer. De la pire des manières mais... je ne dis rien ! Rated T, sinon, ça veut dire "Rated Teen" - en gros, histoires pour ado. En gros il risque que d'avoir des choses que les gamins ne peuvent pas lire, mais rien de très décris, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il faut du "Rated M" pour ça, "rated mature." (Une sorte d'interdit au moins de 18)

Lisou : Tu m'as fais sourire coùmme ça ":D" ! Merci !

Voilà merci à tous ! Quant à moi, je vais réviser ! ++

PS : Vous trouvez pas que Kabuto est super, en prof de maths ? J'ai longtemps réfléchit à qui mettre comme prof ! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Je révisais toute la journée pour mon bac et j'ai décidé de prendre une pose. Sauf que, à cause de ce chapitre, ma pause a duré 3 heures, damn ! XD

Bonne lecture. Il est deux fois plus long. :) 

* * *

**-6-  
Ta compagnie est plutôt intéressante**

* * *

- Donc, automatiquement, si tu as x ici, tu obtiens f(x)=k, k étant par conséquent une constante réelle. Tu as compris ?

- Hmm…

Tenten, joues posées sur ses deux mains, l'observait avec ennui. On était jeudi matin, première semaine des vacances. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Super, les vacances d'hiver ! Neji, ayant un tournoi de karaté le lendemain, avait avancé son cours aujourd'hui. Le pire n'était pas le fait qu'il avait avancé le cours, nullement ! Elle comprenait parfaitement.

Le pire était qu'il était seulement dix heures et qu'elle avait une envie atroce de dormir.

Et monsieur avait beau avoir une voix très grave, masculine et super sexy, elle préférait son oreiller à ses paroles.

Neji l'observa juste au moment où elle bâilla. Tenten passa sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir et faillit s'étouffer. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils :

- Tu as fini de jouer l'imbécile ?

- Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle …je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote et soit sérieuse.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, puérile. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'observa sans rien dire. Il lui rendit son regard, comme s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Au final, elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'enquit :

- Et si on faisait autre chose que des maths ce matin ?

Neji cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris. Il semblait se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

- Pardon ? Fut sa réponse, courtoise.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Il était tellement mignon quand il avait cet air là !

- Je veux dire, reprit-elle en étirant ses bras devant elle, qu'on est en vacances. Et si, pour une fois, on changeait ce moment passé en… autre chose ? Juste une fois !

- Non. Le deal, c'est que je te donne des cours.

- Va savoir pour quoi ! A croire que tu fais que ça. Allez, discutons ! Ca t'arrive jamais de t'éclater ?

Neji haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Tenten décida de poursuivre :

- T'as qu'à me parler de toi, pour une fois.

Le Hyuuga croisa les bras et s'allongea à demi sur sa chaise.

- Tch, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Bah on va faire simple. Pourquoi tu as accepté à m'aider, par exemple. Je veux dire, poursuivit-elle face à son regard agacé, on n'est pas super amis, toi et moi. Et sérieux, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises non.

- Je sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ça me change les idées. »

- Ah.

- Et c'est plutôt… intéressant, ta compagnie, l'entendit-elle dire ensuite. Détendant.

Tenten eut soudainement un sourire rayonnant et se tourna vers lui, soudainement conquise :

- Ah bon ! Je t'intéresse ! Enfin, tu ne t'ennuies pas avec moi, c'est ça ce que tu me dis ?

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et leva les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, sa réponse fut évasive. Tenten ne se laissa pas abattre : il était rare de voir le prépa en sciences de l'ingénieur avouer ce genre de chose.

- Je te détend ! Donc tu as trouvé quelque chose pour arrêter de fumer !

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi.

Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son questionnaire :

- Pourquoi t'as adhéré l'équipe d'athlétisme du bahut alors que tu fais déjà du karaté ? Ca risque pas de t'épuiser ?

- Décidément, tu poses vraiment trop question. » Laissa-t-il échapper, mais il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Dit-toi que j'aime être occupé, et que _moi_, j'aime le travail. »

- Ho ça va, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis pas une cancre quand même ! Et puis, moi au moins, je fais attention à ma santé. Je ne fume ni ne bois pas. Regarde ma peau, elle est bronzée et parfaite.

Non pas que la sienne ne l'était pas, mais il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle avait des qualités aussi.

Il l'observa sans rien dire, la mine détendue et amusée. Tenten lui rendit son regard, le teint un peu écarlate. Avec sa main posée sur le dossier de la chaise et le buste tourné avers elle, ils étaient plutôt proches, et pour une fois, Neji n'avait pas l'air énervé ni ennuyé.

Sauf que soudainement, Neji demanda quelque chose qui cassa littéralement l'ambiance. Il aurait pu jeter un verre par terre que ça n'aurait pas été pire :

- Toujours avec le Inuzuka, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten cligna des yeux, comme sortie d'un rêve. Elle balbutia, sans savoir pourquoi :

- Euh, ouais, pourquoi ?

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard.

« …Comme ça. »

* * *

Samedi, dix-sept heures de l'après-midi. La semaine était passée vite et Tenten n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé. Pendant les vacances, elle préférait faire du sport et flemmarder plutôt que d'ouvrir ses bouquins mais, avec un contrôle d'histoire prévu pour la rentrée, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de ne pas au moins lire son cours.

Tenten révisait donc son histoire quand on tapa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son cours sur l'Allemagne et se contenta de lancer :

« - Je révise, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne dise mot et Tenten n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que, déjà, des bras bronzés l'étreignirent par derrière. Tenten devina de suite qui c'était :

- Kiba ! Attends, je révise !

- C'est comme ça que t'accueille ton mec, Tenten ? Quel manque de respect !

Elle eut un petit rire quand il embrassa le creux de sa joue et se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait l'air content et portait, comme d'habitude, un jogging et un sweater. Contrairement à Neji, qui était toujours bien habillé et impeccable, Kiba faisait plutôt négligé…

Tenten secoua la tête : pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit-elle par demander avec un ton un peu forcé.

Il se mit à jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux attachés en deux macarons. Tenten préférait cette coiffure pour travailler – c'était pratique et facile à faire.

- Je voulais te voir alors… Me voilà !

- Ah ! Bah euh… cool. Mais, Kiba, je travailles, là donc euh…

Kiba l'observa avec un sourire confiant et sans rien dire, ferma son cahier d'histoire avec un claquement sec :

- Allons, Tennie. Arrête de réviser, je suis sûre que tu connais déjà… viens plutôt avec moi !

Et avant que Tenten ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il l'embrassait déjà, mains sous son tee-shirt. Quel culotté, c'est dingue !

Elle le laissa jouer avec sa langue pendant exactement sept secondes avant de le pousser brusquement :

- Kiba ! Arrête, j'ai contrôle lundi !

- Mais non...

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais cette fois-ci elle détourna la tête.

Il poussa un soupire et s'éloigna.

- Bon… ça va. T'es franchement pas drôle, aujourd'hui !

Tenten l'ignora. Quel gamin ! Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore avec lui. Il ne pensait qu'à la déshabiller et savait pas grand-chose d'elle.

_Ah oui_, se rappela-t-elle, lugubre. _Elle ne voulait pas être seule._

Mais, sérieusement, alors qu'il s'allongea sans son lit comme s'il était chez lui et qu'il commença à mastiquer bruyamment les cookies que sa mère vint leur distribuer en foutant des miettes partout, elle ne désira rien d'autre que d'abattre un coup de poing dans visage et de le foutre dehors.

- Au fait… lança-t-il après un moment.

- Quoi ?!

Il soupira.

- Désolé de m'incuster comme ça, Tenten. Mais on se voit jamais. Et ce soir, il y a une soirée réservés aux prépas chez moi. C'est Roka, mon frère, qui organise, sachant que mes parents sont partis en excursion et qu'ils nous laissent la baraque. Je peux inviter des potes aussi. Ca fera une soirée lycée prépa. Alors j'aimerais bien que tu viennes.

Tenten l'observa, yeux écarquillés.

- Fête… avec les prépas ?

Ca ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'_il_ serait là, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Et puis ça pourrait être drôle !

- …Je peux inviter Hinata et Temari ? »

Tenten eut soudain honte d'accepter juste pour _le_ voir.

* * *

Kiba avait une maison assez grande parce que sa mère, Tsume Inuzuka, était maitre chien et avait besoin d'espace. Tenten n'était allée chez lui qu'une ou deux fois, où Kiba l'avait invitée pour lui présenter son chien Akamaru, et elle avait était impressionnée par son savoir faire avec les animaux.

Mais quand elle arriva ce soir, la fête bâtait à son plein et c'était déjà le désordre total. Tenten pensait que prépas et lycéens ne se mélangeaient pas mais, au contraire, tout le monde semblait s'amuser.

- Tenten !

Temari, vêtue d'une longue robe violette foncée comme elle les aimait, lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je suis _trop_ contente de te voir ! Et, merde, si tu savais comme cette robe te fait de jolies petites fesses !

- Arrête !

Elle explosa de rire. Tenten portait une robe noire type patineuse avec des bottes. Rien de bien habillé, mais elle mettait rarement des robes alors, évidemment…

- Parle pas des fesses de ma copine comme ça, lança Kiba avec un rire. Ca m'appartient.

- Rien ne t'appartiens, Inuzuka, lança Temari avec froideur. Laisse-nous plutôt entre amies !

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa brièvement Tenten avant de s'éclipser.

Tenten lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, mais cette dernière l'entrainait déjà sur la piste de danse, prête à danser.

- Où est Hinata ? Demanda Tenten en forçant sur sa voix pour se faire entendre.

Temari eut un rire et désigna le fond de la salle du menton. Tenten observa Hinata et Naruto danser étroitement l'un contre l'autre, La Hyuuga aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Wahou !

- Eh ouais. Qu'ils continuent comme ça et ils vont se bais-

Tenten donna un violent coup dans l'épaule de la blonde, qui explosa de rire, hilare.

- Oh ferme-la, Mari ! T'es vraiment folle !

- je sais !

Environ une heure plus tard, Tenten commençait à s'épuiser un peu. Temari dansait avec son mec, ou plutôt ils essayaient de se manger le visage, va savoir, Hinata avait disparu, et Tenten avait soif.

Elle allait se servir à boire quand son regard attrapa quelque chose. Assis pas loin dans un canapé, Sasuke, Lee et Neji étaient occupés à se soûler la face. De la fumée entourait le prodige, et le tout lui donnait un air…

Terriblement sexy.

Une fille dansait près d'eux, et Tenten fronça les sourcils quand cette dernière s'approcha trop de son Neji.

Enfin « son » était un grand mot, mais voilà quoi.

Sans réfléchir, Tenten passa ses mains pour lâcher ses cheveux et s'approcha d'eux.

* * *

- Sasuke…

Sasuke grimaça quand Karin toucha sa cuisse et leva les yeux sur elle, ennuyé.

La rouquine ne sembla pas comprendre qu'elle dérangeait. Neji haussa les épaule et fuma sa weed. Il se sentait bien. Apaisé. Sans problème. Sans galère.

Son oncle rentrait demain, le cauchemar allait commencer à la maison, mais il se sentait bien. Amusant, non ?

- Hé, observe.

C'était Sasuke qui, à l'aide de sa bouteille de il ne savait quoi, lui montra un coin isolé de la pièce.

- C'est pas le petit frère de Inuzuka ?

Neji haussa les épaules. Sérieusement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Sauf que Sasuke insista :

- Il pourrait se trouver une chambre. Quelle idée de se faire sa meuf devant tout le monde, tu me diras...

Là, Neji leva les yeux – parce que s'il parlait de Tenten, il n'avait aucune envie, mais alors _aucune envie_ de voir ça.

C'était déjà pénible de voir la voir sortir avec une ordure pareille et ne rien faire, alors les voir se sauter dessus, merci bien.

Sauf que ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Ce n'était pas Tenten que le chien emballait. Loin de là, même.

Si jamais elle l'apprenait, elle -

- Neji ! Je savais pas que t'étais là !

Et Neji n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix.

* * *

La rouqine qui se donnait en spectacle devant eux lui jeta un regard de travers.

- T'es qui, toi ?

Tenten l'ignora. Lentement, Neji leva les yeux vers elle, l'expression légèrement… en alarme.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Quelque chose clochait.

- Y'a un problème ?

- En effet." Lança le Hyuuga, contre toute attente. Ta robe est trop courte.

- Hein ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer.

Il se leva, la dominant de toute sa taille et Tenten fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ?

Elle retint sa respiration quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Va-t-en, Tenten.

- Mais lâche-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Soudainement, la voix de Sasuke se fit entendre :

- Putain, il va donc vraiment se la faire ici, dans son salon.

- Uchiha, lança Neji sur un ton sec, la ferme.

Soudainement, elle prit Neji par surprise en le poussant (le jeune homme ne bougea que de trois pas), et elle se figea quand elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher depuis le début.

Kiba, était là, allongé avec Ino dans un sofa. En mode _super occupés_, à moitié dénudés.

Elle entra dans une colère noire. Alors c'était donc ça !

- Neji, pousse toi s'il-te-plaît.

Le Hyuuga leva les yeux au ciel et, contre toute attente, la laissa passer.

Sans rien dire elle attrapa la bouteille des mains de Sakura (qui grommela quelque chose d'énormément grossier) et se jeta sur son petit ami – enfin, ex, et lui jeta le contenu de l'alcool à la tête, sans oublier de lui balancer la bouteille en verre en pleine face :

- Espèce de gros porc ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, en fait !

Kiba cligna des yeux, comme sortit d'un songe. Ino remonta à la hâte son bustier, évitant son regard.

- Te… Tenten ? Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu penses !

Elle secoua la tête. Il mentait encore !

- Sérieusement, va te faire foutre, Kiba. »

* * *

Tenten ne perdit pas son temps à chercher Temari ni Hinata. A la place, elle sortit à la hâte de chez lui et, bras serrés contre sa poitrine (bon sang, il faisait un froid de chien !) elle se dépêcha de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Malgré tout, elle avait mal. Elle avait beau ne rien éprouver pour lui, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi conne et stupide et de l'avoir cru. Il se faisait les deux, en fait ! Et Il avait osé lui mentir en face !

L'enfoiré...

Des larmes de colère glissèrent sur ses joues et elle se dépêcha de les essuyer. Qui était-elle pour pleurer ? Ce n'était pas son genre.

Soudainement, elle entendit trois coups de klaxons. Elle baissa les yeux sur une voiture qui semblait coûteuse et dû plisser les yeux pour comprendre qui conduisait.

La porte passagère s'ouvrit comme par magie sur Neji.

- Monte, ordonna ce dernier sans douceur. Je te ramène.

Qui était-il, pour lui parler comme ça ? Elle avait tellement honte. Il devait le savoir depuis le début !

- Non.

- _Tenten…_, dit-il avec impatience en levant les yeux au ciel, monte.

Elle finit par accepter.

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux et tendu. Déjà, elle ne savait pas qu'il savait conduire (enfin, friqué comme il était, bien sûr qu'à dix-neuf ans il avait son permis _et_ une voiture hors de prix) - mais en plus de ça, elle ne penserait pas qu'il lui rendrait service.

En moins de quinze minutes, ils étaient devant chez elle.

Elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les joues rouges de honte et de colère.

Neji resta silencieux et au final, c'est elle qui brisa le silence, en murmurant :

- Tu le savais ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il se fichait de moi.

Il haussa les épaules :

- Plus ou moins.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Il lui jeta alors un regard énervé.

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà prévenue ? Et si je n'avais rien dit, pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Ca ne me regarde pas. »

Tenten acquiesça sans rien dire. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison.

Soudainement, elle se tourna vers lui, se pencha et attrapa la cigarette de sa bouche pour la mettre dans la sienne.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à tousser, et il rattrapa son dû :

- Ne soit pas ridicule.

- Je le suis déjà, lui dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Ce n'est qu'un imbécile. Ne vas pas te prendra la tête pour des bêtises pareilles.

- Ouais…

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée il toucha son épaule. Mais cette fois-ci, sa grande main empoigna son muscle pour la retourner vers lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

Son regard pâle était planté dans le sien avec trop d'intensité.

- Je suis sérieux. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se mit bêtement à renifler.

- Neji…

Elle sut pas ce qu'il lui prit. Peut-être était-ce le verre de Martini qu'elle avait avalé en trop. Ou alors le fait qu'elle venait de croiser son soit disant mec en compagnie de son ex. Ou alors le fait que Neji était si beau, avec son tee-shirt seyant qui laissait deviner le jeu de ses muscles sous le tissu, et l'air compréhensif et compatissant. Et puis avec la lumière de la lune, il avait presque l'air d'un rêve, et, bon sang, qu'elle ne se voile pas la face, il l'avait _toujours_ fais craquer, même sans rien dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, _trop près_, et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. 

* * *

Je vous autorise à me traiter de bâtarde, HAHAHAHAH quelle _suspense !_

Roka Inuzuka n'existe pas, hélas, il me fallait un aîné pour Kiba. C'est au moins la seule fois où on le verra.

Anyway j'ai trop de travail mais j'espère que vous avez adoré ce chapitre !

Bisous ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

**Il ne s'est rien passé**

* * *

« - Tenten… »

Tenten plissa aussitôt le nez lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de la fille. Elle leva les yeux et aussitôt son expression qui était jusque là contrariée se transforma en un air agressif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ino se mordit la lèvre. Elles étaient en cours de sport, le jeudi matin. Et, bien que Tenten appréciait habituellement le sport, elle n'était pas d'humeur ce matin-là. Elle l'était encore moins à écouter les excuses d'une pouf-

Tenten secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas l'insulter, s'abaisser à ça, non. De toute façon, tout ça était déjà passé et elle avait d'autres soucis, bien plus gros.

Elle devait avouer que la Yamanaka avait du courage, pourtant. Plus que Kiba en tout cas : dès qu'il la voyait, le pauvre allait jusqu'à se briser le cou pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Ino, au moins, assumait.

- Tu sais, avec Kiba, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il comptait de le dire, et puis tu nous connais : un coup on est ensemble, un coup non. C'est moi qui suis partie le voir. Il ne voulait pas, du coup eh ben… je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Je préfère qu'il soit à moi. Et je suis désolée que tu l'apprenne comme ça.

- Ah, bah, c'est vraiment génial. »

Tenten avait rebaissé les yeux sur ses baskets, qu'elle laçait paresseusement. Pour être honnête, elle se fichait carrément de l'histoire Kiba-Ino : elle ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon. Le truc de toute manière, c'était que là, à cette seconde, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et pouvait vraiment s'énerver sur la blonde qui tentait en vain de lui expliquer n'importe quoi.

Voilà pourquoi, quand Temari et Hinata vinrent à sa rescousse et demandèrent à Ino de dégager (Temari, bien sûr), Tenten poussa un long soupir de soulagement :

- Vous me sauvez la vie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Temari passa sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés :

- De rien. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Tenten haussa les épaules : ça aussi elle s'en fichait.

- Il parait que Monsieur Kakashi est absent, tenta de dire Hinata. C'est cool, non ? On finit plus tôt. Tu pourras te reposer.

Tenten haussa une fois encore ses épaules : à sa grande surprise, elle ne prit pas ça comme une bonne nouvelle. Ca lui faisait du coup plus de temps à se morfondre et à se prendre la tête, et ce n'était pas super.

L'expression inquiète, Hinata Hyuuga se tourna vers Temari, et lui demanda à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Probablement à cause de Hyuuga, répondit Temari sans même faire l'effort de chuchoter. Depuis l'autre soir, elle fait cette tête. Bien sûr, elle nie tout et fait genre elle va bien.

Cette fois-ci, Tenten gronda : elle était juste là ! Et puis Temari était vraiment lourde à vouloir se mêler de tout ! Elle avait déjà assez honte, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, lança Tenten en se levant. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire !

- Oh là, calme-toi ! Nous, on s'inquiète juste.

- Eh bah sérieux, mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Ca me soule bien déjà.

Bien sûr, Temari le prit mal. Impossible pour elle de piger que Tenten voulait simplement rester seule. Et impossible pour Tenten de l'avouer.

- Ah ouais ? Lança Temari, main sur sa hanche. Bordel, c'est fou ce que t'es chiante quand il s'agit de Hyuuga ! Tout ça pour un gars même pas sympa !

Tenten savait que son amie s'énervait vite et décida de ne pas relever. De toute façon, elle n'était pas d'humeur (tiens, elle le répétait !) à s'engueuler avec elles. Elle regretta juste momentanément ses paroles pour Hinata, qui n'avait rien fait, mais visiblement pas assez pour s'excuser.

Au final, elle marmonna un juron et attrapa son sac pour sortir de la salle de sport, non sans avoir entendu les cris de Gai lui demander où elle allait.

[*o*o*o*]

Elle en oublia presque que les satanés prépas avaient des emplois du temps utilisant des horaires différentes à ceux du lycée, et que bien sûr, comme par _hasard_ elle sortit cinq minutes après qu'ils eurent terminés leur heure de cours : quelle poisse.

Côté intimité, c'était raté.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec le sosie de Gai, Lee, si sa mémoire était bonne. Lui qui, plus tôt, l'avait appelée « fleur » en trouvant cela approprié. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il la reconnaitrait – il l'observa un dixième de secondes avec ses gros yeux, la dominant de sa grande taille et, soudainement, s'exclama :

- _Belle fleur !_ Comme on se retrouve, comment vas-tu ?

Tenten grimaça :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- C'est logique ! C'est un surnom rempli de vivacité et de jeunesse. Il te va très bien !

Elle reconnut aussitôt le discours de Gai lui-même. Apparemment, ces deux là ne partageaient pas que leur apparence, nota-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

Soudainement, une voix profonde et barytone se fit entendre :

- Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

Tenten se figea sur place quand elle fit face à l'unique personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir avant au moins une dizaine d'années – elle était sérieuse.

Ses magnifiques yeux d'améthyste se posèrent sur elle avec surprise, et soudainement, elle perdit la parole.

Visiblement, lui aussi parce que, tout comme elle, il se souvenait parfaitement.

[*o*o*o*]

_Son regard, son odeur, sa peau, son toucher… il lui en fallut peu pour ne plus savoir où mettre de la tête et oublier toute civilisation._

Sans réfléchir Tenten se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Mh ! C'était exactement comme dans ses rêves, mais en beauuuucoup mieux. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de café et de… tabac.

Neji grogna doucement sous ses lèvres, et Tenten se figea.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide – Tenten bondit en arrière, le teint farouchement écarlate :

« - E…Excuse-moi ! »

Elle ne fut accueillit que par un lourd silence et elle n'osa pas regarder le jeune homme.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et pria le ciel pour mourir sur le champ. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle avait vraiment fait ce qu'elle pensait avoir fait (l'horreur, rien que d'y penser et elle voulait se cacher) et se pinça pour vérifier. De toute façon il y avait hélas toutes les preuves : elle pouvait encore ressentir l'arôme exquis de ses lèvres, l'humidité et la chaleur de sa bouche…

Elle hurla intérieurement. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce

qui lui _avait pris, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce _qui lui_ avait prit pour qu'elle ose _EMBRASSER NEJI HYUUGA_ lui-même ?_

D'accord, la nuit avait été difficile. Elle avait bu, elle avait croisé son sois disant petit ami en train de littéralement coucher avec son ex dans le salon… lequel devait, soit dit en passant souffrir d'une hémorragie interne grâce à son fabuleux jet de bouteille au crâne mais…

Mais embrasser Neji ? C'était impardonnable. IMPARDONNABLE.

Et elle avait osé l'Interdit. Bon sang, ce qu'elle voulait disparaître… et lui qui restait infiniment silencieux ? Il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même lui crier dessus ?

Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration :

- …Tenten.

Oh, cette voix, cette intonation… elle le voyait venir. Finalement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle.

« - Ne dis rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « Ne dis rien. Rien ne s'est passé, on oublie tout, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. L'alcool, sans doute. »

Parce qu'il ne répondit pas, elle osa tourner la tête sur lui. Il l'observait, lèvres plissées. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé mais simplement… profondément déçu.

« Déçu par moi, » pensa Tenten en se mordant la lèvre.

Et alors, il dit la pire des phrases possibles :

« - Hn. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Tenten. »

Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de quitter sa voiture en silence.

[*o*o*o*]

Après ça elle évita bien évidemment le Hyuuga comme la peste, allant jusqu'à sécher ses cours.

Le fait qu'elle soit face à lui maintenant malgré tous ses efforts était _tout sauf prévu_. Elle poussa un juron que Gai qualifierait sûrement de _non juvénile _quand elle remarqua que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas esquiver. Il portait un pull noir qui mettait en valeur sa peau ivoire et ses yeux clairs. Et vu son expression, il ne comptait pas la laisser l'éviter cette fois-ci.

« - Tenten. »

Elle rougit et ignora son traitre de cœur qui se mit à s'accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom de cette façon là.

« - Quoi ? » Lança-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Il croisa les bras.

« - Tu n'es pas venue travailler l'autre jour. »

Elle cligna des yeux et sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était son seul problème ? Qu'elle manque ses _stupides cours ?_ Clairement il se fichait d'elle…

- Et alors ?

- _Et alors ?  
_  
- Tu as bien entendu, confirma-t-elle insolemment en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et alors si je ne suis pas venue ?

Neji sembla s'énerver.

- Tu as l'impression que je suis à ton service ? Que tu peux venir et partir comme bon te semble ? Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, en plus ?

- Ca va, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! De toute façon, ça t'arrange bien, que je ne sois pas là. Je l'ai bien compris !

- _Pardon ?_

- Tu crois que je ne piges pas ? J'ai bien compris que tu avais pitié de moi, Neji.__

Il sembla s'énerver :

- Tu racontes des bêtises._  
_

Tenten inspira lentement. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de colère contenue et elle avait mal au coeur. Elle n'allait pas craquer devant tout le monde.

- Laisse tomber. »

_Il a raison d'agir ainsi_, se dit Tenten en marchant à pas décidés vers la sortie. _Après tout il ne s'est rien passé._

[*o*o*o*]

Neji donna un puissant coup de pied sur l'épaule gauche de son adversaire et, de sa vitesse fulgurante, le mit, à l'aide d'une prise, à terre.

Il essuya son front :

- Pas mal, Hyuuga.

Son entraîneur l'applaudit. Neji resta silencieux.

Tout était bien trop facile ici. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort.

Neji passa son sac sur son épaule et, comme toujours, consulta son téléphone une fois dehors. D'après sa cousine Hinata, son oncle rentrerait de voyage demain soir. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle et ça n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Et la situation était hélas déjà bien compliquée.

Tout ça à cause de cette gamine de Tenten qui, étant une fille, avait un comportement tout à fait incompréhensible à ses yeux. Oser l'embrasser (cette fois sur la bouche, bon sang la gamine avait du cran) pour ensuite déclarer que c'était une erreur ? Absurde. Et il avait été bien trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit que déjà, elle disait que c'était une erreur et sortait le blabla habituel.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas une chose dont il était habitué, généralement les gens savaient qu'il était une personne solitaire et qu'il préférait travailler plutôt que de s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui.

OK Tenten était jolie, amusante - certes elle l'agaçait au plus haut point avec ses questions déplacées, mais il pouvait tout de même avouer qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec elle.

Son baiser le troublait fortement. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il s'en ficherait, mais Tenten, il l'avait vue grandir, avait toujours été, une sorte de grand frère pour Hinata, et vu que ces deux là étaient toujours flanquées ensemble, il l'était en quelque sorte pour elle. Du moins il la protégeait.

Mais elle avait grandit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Bon sang, c'était fou à quel point Tenten était son mal de tête personnel !

A quoi bon se prendre la tête de toute manière ? Elle l'avait dit elle-même. Il ne s'était rien passé.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours.

Je remercie Maxine3482 (Haha Neji ne réagit pas trop, en fait... il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive ^^) Kowata (J'avais oublié de te le dire : bravo pour ta licence ! Et, oh, haha tu m'as tuée ! Mais j'avoue que Kiba le mérite ;) ) niak (merci !) Blackghost (Ouiii, je suis méchante, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !) MeliNejiten (eeeh Ouiii, Neji est un peu protecteuuurr ! Et haha, je vois bien Sasuke faire ça aussi ^^ Merci !)

Dimanche prochain résultats du bac... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghh je ne suis PAS tranquille ! 


End file.
